


Head Cannon of Mike Stamford's Relationship with Sherlock Holmes

by torchwoodgeek



Series: TeaCake Head cannon battle [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwoodgeek/pseuds/torchwoodgeek
Summary: This is a short fanfic that basically explains my head cannon of Mike Stamford's relationship with Sherlock Holmes,  just a small fic conversation fic based off of one of the ideas I talk about in my video.





	

I've always wondered what conversations transpired between Mike Stamford and Sherlock Holmes where Sherlock felt comfortable enough admitting he'd be a difficult man to find a flatmate for. Sherlock is so private about himself so he's got to respect and trust Mike to make such a comment. It is such a vulnerable fault to admit that one is friendless and is aware he has a disagreeable personality. It takes Sherlock many episodes of the BBC show before he can be that open and honest with his other colleague, Dr. Molly Hooper.

Here's my head cannon- And again I have no evidence to support this but it's only my opinion of what went down.

 

Cheerful Mike comes round to the laboratory to check if Sherlock might guest lecture yet again during one of Mike's classes. He's already secured a pledge from Dr. Molly Hooper to lecture one day this week. He likes inviting Molly bc he wants to show his learners the importance of strong women in the sciences.

You needn't be a man to deal with the dead all day! Molly has this great way of recruiting more female pathologists by inspiring them. She's young but head of entire mortuary so that's really impressive when the students learn how she achieved so much. She always tells the students that her father's passing inspired her to become a doctor and work in mortuary. She's a superlative and professional doctor and she speaks from the heart. As well, she's got brains and looks so other women really listen to her when she speaks before his classes. Mike loves having Dr. Hooper make guest appearances in his classes. 

Mike likes having Sherlock speak as well. Even though the tall, awkward man only holds his masters, he's still a top notch chemist. The young man is quite knowledgeable about a great many interesting scientific nuances. He is passionate about science and is really careful when explaining the every day practical uses for the scientific method.

Mike's bright young students like how Sherlock seems almost like a clairvoyant mind reader when he deduces what they ate for lunch or who in class fancies who. Then, once he's got their full attention by showing off his tricks, he always carefully and precisely explains the method he used.

Mike thinks this skill of carefully observing will make his future doctors better in their careers. If they see the practical and helpful applications of taking the time to really LOOK at their patients, they will become better doctors for it. And Sherlock is very good looking so all the young people really pay attention.

On one sunny winter morning, Mike comes to lab to see if he can persuade the eccentric chemist to agree to another guest lecture. The professor knows Sherlock has difficulty in social situations- especially with big groups and strangers- so the professor will need to butter him up a bit if he wants the chemist to say yes. And Mike really really wants the tall man to say yes.

 

Mike: (ʙɪɢ sᴍɪʟᴇ) "Afternoon, Sherlock."

SH: (ᴇxᴀɢɢᴇʀᴀᴛᴇᴅ sɪɢʜ) "..."

MSsɪɢʜᴛɪɴɢ ᴄʜᴇᴇʀғᴜʟ, ᴛʀʏɪɴɢ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ) "What you doing then? Anything...interesting, Sherlock?"

Sᴀɢᴀɪɴ ᴄᴏᴡʟɪɴɢ, ɴᴏ ᴇʏᴇ ᴄᴏɴᴛᴀᴄᴛ, ssᴛ ʙᴇʜɪɴᴅ ᴀ ᴍɪᴄʀᴏsᴄᴏᴘᴇ) "...very busy. I can't do, Mike"

MS: (ʟɪɢʜᴛ ᴄʜᴜᴄᴋʟᴇ) "You don't even know what I'm going to ask yet!"

SH: (sᴛɪʟʟ ɴᴏᴛ ʟᴏᴏᴋɪɴɢ) "Less than a week fresh off winter holiday. Yet you seek another respite from your idiotic young students. Melted chocolate on your chin says you are stress eating because your students have somehow managed to return from winter break stupider than when they left. Tiny leavings of orange foil shavings clinging to your new tie say you've been in the Kinder Eggs all morning.

New tie? Ah, yes, new tie in alarming bright colours says you've endured your mother's company for the duration of your Christmas and New Year holiday. That's already quite enough stress for you, Mike. You're wearing your jacket despite the obvious sweat on your brow. Beneath your brown jacket you are hiding underarm sweat stains.

The sweat tells me you are presently more than extremely stressed regarding your students. They've forgotten all they learnt before term break and you are barely resisting the urge to fail them all. Red claw marks in ur hairline suggest u've been tearing out what's left of ur hair in an attempt to remain civil towards them.

You are generally a patient man so you are seeking an alternative to shouting at them. Therefore you are here to ask if I will guest lecture this week to give you time away from those young, soul sucking cretins. And my answer, Dr. Stamford, is No. I can't. As I've said, I'm busy."

 

MS: (ʙʀᴜsʜɪɴɢ ᴏʀᴀɴɢᴇ ғᴏɪʟ ʙɪᴛs ғʀᴏᴍ ʜɪs ᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴀɴᴅ sᴛɪʟʟ sᴍɪʟɪɴɢ) "Right! That's precisely what my students need. Show them how it's done, Sherlock. Fact upon fact! That's what they need to see: scientific method in action. An hour at most. Wednesday?"

SH: (ʀᴏʟʟɪɴɢ ᴇʏᴇs, ʙᴇᴄᴏᴍɪɴɢ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ᴀɴɴᴏʏᴇᴅ) "No. I'm meant to be moving. I don't have the time, Mike."

MS: "Oh right. Bad luck with that eviction. Your landlord's not yet changed his mind then?"

SH : "Luck had nothing to do with it."

MS: (ғɪᴅᴅʟɪɴɢ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴇʀʟʏᴍɪʀᴇ ғʟᴀsᴋ ᴏғ ɢʀᴇᴇɴ sᴛᴜғғ) "Well. Not to worry. U'll find another flat soon enough. Plenty of rooms for lease in London. Thursday perhaps?"

SH: "..."

MS: "...Friday maybe? Please?"

SH: "Nope."

MS: (ʀᴇᴍᴀɪɴɪɴɢ ᴏᴘᴛɪᴍɪsᴛɪᴄ ᴀɴᴅ ᴜᴘʙᴇᴀᴛ) "Dr. Hooper's agreed already. So you can do next week. Next week would do. After you've secured a new flat and settled in and all. How's Monday?"

SH: (ʜɪɢʜʟʏ ᴀɢɪᴛᴀᴛᴇᴅ) "I'm VERY busy. Dr. Hooper is meant to be locating me a fresh corpse for a GBH experiment. I must have results for by 5 o'clock today. AND I have another matter involving whatever this green substance is. AND I must move house all the way across town by noon tomorrow. I've said I'm busy, Mike, and that is precisely what I am: VERY BUSY. Too busy to play child minder to your gaggle of mindless children!"

MS: "So you've found a new place then? Good. That's great news, Sherlock! Need help?"

SH: "No. I might possibly have found a new flat. But the rents are a bit beyond my budget so it will most likely be only temporary. Til the end of month I'd estimate."

MS: (ᴛʀʏɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ʜᴇʟᴘғᴜʟ) "Oh. Right...Well you could always get a flatmate. I can have a go at the classifieds on campus for you if that would help. Many postgraduates in need of new lodgings. I could do that, Sherlock. Then you could drop in on Tuesday hrm? An hour at most."

SH: "Let me have that. (ᴛᴀᴋᴇs ʙᴇᴀᴋᴇʀ ᴏғ ғʀᴇᴇ ɢᴏᴏ) And no. I prefer to live alone. And besides, you've met me- who do you imagine would ever want me as a flatmate, Mike?"

MS: "What is that?"

SH: "Some sort of oil based industrial paint. From a ladder. I'm attempting to discover the manufacturer. I have less than three hours unless I can get a bit more time. May I borrow your phone?"

MS: "No battery. Uh. Sorry."

(Mike learnt the hard way never to EVER allow Sherlock to borrow his mobile again. Ever since that afternoon when Sherlock borrowed it and texted "Wrong! Wrong! Wrong!" to the police. Then a very serious sergeant knocked the professor up at half two to make very serious inquiries about how Mike knew Sherlock- until sunup. Highly unpleasant!

He stress ate for like a week after that because the sergeant called Donovan was so intense and kept threatening to lock him up for interfering in a ghastly serial suicide inquiry and it was so dreadful how she kept shouting at him and he got all sweaty and nearly cried because she was so intimidating. She was as stern and brutal as his mother!

But Mike never cracked! He knew it must have been important because Sherlock always tried to do the right thing. The young man was very committed to helping the wrongly accused. Yet, poor Mike vowed never to lend his mobile to Sherlock ever again! He's far too polite to say no directly, but he's going to make every excuse he can to avoid that happening again. Sherlock knows he's lying. But it seems that the strange chemist is letting that pass as a sort of apology for getting Mike in the thick of it with MPS. So they simply ignore the lie out of professional respect for one another.)

SH: "I need to work, Mike. Do please go."

MS: "Ok. Right. You're busy. I'm going. Uh, Want lunch?"

SH: "Thank you no."

MS: "Something small. Egg sarnie?"

SH: "No. Go."

MS: "Right. Ok. I'm going. But if you change your mind abt Wednesday—"

SH: "I won't. Go."

MS: "Ok. Well. See you tomorrow, then, Sherlock."

SH: "Go."

Mike Stamford now leaves for his lunch where he will stress eat more chocolates and try to relax. He's got to find a way to get Sherlock to guest lecture his students! If only he could do something helpful to trade a favour. Sherlock loves trading favours. The tall chemist doesn't care much for money, yet he does respects the barter system! If only Dr. Mike Stamford had something to trade...


End file.
